Mélodie et désaccords
by Leptitloir
Summary: Recueil Zemyx. Os 2 "Le printemps est là, et la guerre est finie." [Post KHIII][Calendrifinement 2020]
1. Dix minutes pour te dire

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Etreinte", en une heure.**

Un Os écrit passé minuit, au moment où mon cerveau se relâche. Donc… Je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut ? Je l'ai relu, je l'aime bien mais j'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir écrit juste la fin d'une histoire d'amour un peu clichée. Et c'est un peu long. Comme tout ce que j'ai fait cette nuit. Et c'est du Zemyx. Je galère à les finir, d'habitude.

**EDIT 11/2020 : Maintenant, cet OS est le premier texte d'un recueil Zemyx. Parce que. Voilà.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dix minutes pour te dire

.

Juste un moment. C'est tout ce qu'il demande, et tout ce qu'il aura. Tout ce qu'on lui donnera. Alors il prend.

.

Demyx en a vu, des choses. Des plutôt cools, comme une aurore boréal alors qu'il était en vacances chez son tonton, et que le ciel s'est mis à briller comme l'essence dans la mer. Une guitare toute neuve dans un papier cadeau en journal sous le sapin de Noel quand il avait neuf ans. Un sourire sur les lèvres de Zexion, au collège, un trait enjoué sur la bouche de ce garçon qui ne parlait à personne. Des bonbons colorés dans son chapeau un soir d'Halloween. La mer noire de nuit qui s'enfonçait dans le ciel, alors que le jour était mort depuis plusieurs heures déjà au bord de la mer. De la neige. Un gamin illuminé de joie qui le prenait vraiment pour le père Noel, et qui a voulu tirer sur sa barbe au supermarché.

Il a vu des choses moins cools, aussi.

Les larmes de Naminé quand il l'a quittée parce que vraiment, les filles, c'était pas son truc. Les types en larme dans le nuage de lacrimo, en manif. Ce gamin qui mendiait au coin de la rue, la main tendue vers les passants qui s'éloignaient aussitôt. Le regard de sa mère tout près, qui aurait sûrement voulu autre chose pour lui. Les bleus sur la peau de Kairi qui continuait de lui assurer que oui, vraiment, tout allait bien avec Larxène, même si elle était chiante quand même à jamais prévenir quand elle rentrait pas et que la clope dans leur chambre, à un moment, ça commençait à saouler. Le salon vide, le jour où son père n'était jamais rentré.

La corde autour du coup d'Axel qui ne répondait plus depuis deux jours, et qui ne s'était pas pointé en cours depuis au moins aussi longtemps.

Ça, vraiment, c'était pas cool.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

Oui, Dem avait vu des trucs qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, c'était le cas pour tout le monde. Toutes ces petites merdes que chacun trainait, ces souvenirs taillés dans le cerveau qui ne s'effaçaient jamais, contrairement à la liste de dates qu'il apprenait en histoire, pour le bac. Chacun ses traumas, le guitariste pensait, et il songeait qu'il devait bien y avoir pire vie que la sienne dans ce monde. Même si, parfois, quand la nuit noire dormait sur lui et qu'il ne pouvait fermer l'œil, il songeait qu'il aurait préféré éviter d'ouvrir certaines portes.

« J'imagine.

\- On m'a donné dix minutes.

\- Ah, ouais. T'as pas dû voir masse de monde du coup.

\- Pas vraiment, non. » un silence. « Juste toi. »

Mais s'il y a bien une chose, une chose magnifique qui reste sur les rétines de Demyx quand il ferme les yeux, c'est le rire puissant de Zexion quand il lui dit qu'il aime. Pas un de ces rires qui moquent, non, un truc plus grand, plus beau, un tremblement qui lui court dans tout le corps et qui soulève son cœur. Et ça le touche tellement qu'il pourrait en chialer de joie et rire avec lui. Il ne le fait pas, bien sûr. Il reste concentré pour le regarder. Zexion, quand il rit, c'est un ange. Quand il rit, oui, c'est le ciel qui l'entoure de ses bras, le soleil qui se prosterne, le monde qui n'a plus qu'un seul sens. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de merveilleux dans l'univers caché dans une bouche qu'il embrasse.

« Je … Merci ? »

Et il rit, justement.

« Avec plaisir. »

S'il en est une, de chose, qui lui crèvera la tête pour toujours, c'est la voix du docteur qu'il n'entendait pas, ces mots qui sortaient et qui refusaient d'atteindre ses oreilles, ces lèvres qui bougeaient pour dire _Ça y est, c'est fini_, parce que la maladie avait gagné, mais que le jeune homme refusait de comprendre. C'est la blouse blanche comme les murs blancs comme le sol blanc comme la chambre désormais vide comme son cœur. Et la douleur, la douleur incompréhensible, indicible, et la vie qui n'avait plus de sens. L'absence. Toutes ces habitudes qu'il fallait reprendre sans lui, ce quotidien qu'il fallait reconstruire, et cette tristesse qui refusait de partir. Ces beaux souvenirs noyés de larmes.

« Et tu voulais le dire un truc en particulier ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. » un sourire. « Je voulais juste te voir.

\- Bah, du coup, c'est fait ? »

Un rire, encore.

« Oui, c'est fait. »

Et Demyx ne croyait pas vraiment au miracle, surtout depuis le départ de son père. Il avait abandonné l'idée de la résurrection passé un quart d'heure à attendre l'ambulance près du corps d'Axel. Il avait compris, le blondin, que la vie ne donnait pas pour toujours, mais qu'elle reprenait à jamais. Qu'il fallait faire avec, accepter. Mais Zexion avait pris toute la place dans son cœur, et il ne voulait pas croire qu'on pourrait un jour récupérer pareil cadeau. Même dans ses pires colères, sa mère n'avait jamais confisqué sa guitare, alors pourquoi la vie se serait-elle permise de lui arracher son amoureux ?

« Ils sont chouettes quand même, là-haut. Je savais pas qu'ils donnaient des permissions comme ça.

\- Ça arrive parfois.

\- Ah ?

\- Plus souvent qu'on le croit. C'est juste que les gens évitent d'en parler.

\- Pour pas passer pour des fous ?

\- Sûrement. »

Et la vie, après ça, elle osait continuer. Même pas de pause pour encaisser le choc, elle reprenait sa route tranquille, et elle le laissait paumé sur le bord du trottoir. Quelle salope, quand même.

« Du coup, je suppose que je te reverrais pas après ça ?

\- Non. » un sourire, plus triste. « Tu vois juste.

\- Alors c'est la dernière ?

\- Oui. C'est la dernière. »

Mais, peut-être parce qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle abusait un peu avec lui, quand même, elle lui avait laissé un dernier bonheur. Un dernier grand bonheur. Un ange tombé sur son chemin alors qu'il agitait ses jambes dans le vide du quai, en observant l'eau qui ronronnait sous lui. Une main soudain posée sur la sienne, avec cette petite bague en forme de dragon qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël. Très jolie bague. Comme son sourire, au moment de découvrir le cadeau.

« Je … je sais pas trop ce que je dois te dire, j'avoue. Je veux dire, dix minutes c'est tellement courts, j'devrais pas manquer d'idées mais là, j'trouve plus rien. Je me sens un peu con.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Bah un peu quand même, quoi. Si je te dis pas tout ce que je voudrais te dire maintenant, j'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de le faire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais vouloir me dire ?

\- J'sais pas. Des milliers de trucs. »

Un dernier au revoir. Un dernier Adieu. Un dernier mot à celui qui avait allumé le plus grand des feux d'artifices dans son cœur, à coup d'étincelles minuscules et de petits bonheurs gagnés de-ci de-là le long de leur route. Un dernier regard au garçon nébuleux qui l'avait illuminé, avant de le plonger dans la plus noire des nuits.

« T'as trouvé Axel là-haut ?

\- Oui.

\- Il va comment ?

\- Secret confidentielle. »

Un dernier sourire pour emporter avec lui le reste de sa vie, quand il serait trop triste et qu'il aurait besoin de réconfort. Un dernier rire pour ses oreilles, pour sa mémoire, pour tous les matins pluvieux, pour se rappeler qu'un jour il avait connu cette joie-là, si simple et si forte.

« Et Vanitas ?

\- Non.

\- Il est toujours vivant, alors ?

\- En toute logique. »

Une dernière fois. Pour ne jamais oublier. Pour l'aimer encore dans dix ans, quand il aurait appris à vivre heureux avec ses souvenirs pleins de soleils et de peine.

« Tu me regardes pas me masturber sous la douche depuis là-haut, hein ? »

Un éclat de rire, de quoi briser le ciel sur leur tête.

« Non, Dem.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. »

Sa main toujours dans la sienne, les minutes s'égrainent. Le temps passe et, plus que jamais, il est compté.

« Et dans le lit non plus ?

\- Nulle part.

\- Bien. »

Il dirait n'importe quelle connerie pour le voir sourire. Garder cette image.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Non. Mais je pourrai jamais te dire tout ce que je veux te dire.

\- Essaie. Tu pers rien.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'y a trop de choses. Faudrait que je te dise que tu me manques, que la chambre est trop grande sans toi, que ma tarte à la tomate et dégueulasse comparée à la tienne, que je trouve encore tes cheveux qui trainent par terre et que ça me brise le cœur à chaque fois, que je peux pas me séparer de tes livres mais que j'arrive pas non plus à les lire, que je voudrais que tu sois là quand je dors le soir, quand je me réveille la nuit, quand je me lève le matin, que j'ai plus envie de faire de café si t'es pas là pour en boire, que j'ai laissé crever ta plante verte tellement je suis nul en jardinage, que j'ai plus envie de rien, parfois, et qu'y a d'autres jours où je me lève et ça va alors je m'en veux parce que je devrais pas être bien sans toi, que je voudrais que tu reviennes et que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ça parce que la vie avec toi c'était tellement bien, que je veux que tu sois là pour m'écouter quand je joue de la musique le soir mais tu l'écouteras plus jamais ma musique, parce que t'es plus là et sans toi qui c'est qui va m'aider à trouver des paroles ? »

Et sa voix se perd entre ses mots, à débiter si vite tout ce que son cœur crache.

« Et je … c'est trop compliqué parce qu'y a un truc que je voudrais te dire mais que j'aurais jamais de mots assez fort pour dire comment c'est, comme ça m'a touché comme jamais rien l'a fait dans ma vie et …

\- Et ? »

Il voudrait pleurer et rire en même temps.

« Et t'es la meilleure putain de chose qui soit arrivée dans ma putain de vie. La meilleure. »

Pleurer, quand Zexion prend sa main entre les siennes. Rire, quand il voir ses lèvres qui s'étirent.

« Tu vois, ça n'était pas si compliqué. »

Et puisqu'ils n'ont le temps pour rien d'autre, que leurs corps ne se presseront plus jamais la nuit entre deux baisers acharnés, Demyx attrape tout ce qu'il lui reste, ce qu'il lui restera jamais. Son ami, son amour, qu'il serre contre lui. Qu'il étreint. Une dernière fois.

« Merci. »

Merci pour tout, pour le feu d'artifice aux milles couleurs, pour tous nos matins et pour nos nuits sans fin.

« Avec plaisir. »

Ce sont les derniers mots que Demyx emporte de Zexion au moment où les dix minutes se terminent. La certitude de savoir que son bonheur a été partagé.

Maintenant, il faut recommencer à vivre.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu, c'était comment ? Triste ? Cucul ?


	2. Le prix du printemps

Hey !

Vous vous ennuyez en plein confinement ? Vous avez besoin d'une pause dans vos révisions ? D'un peu de lecture après une longue journée de boulot ? Ça tombe bien ! Sur le forum **l'Éclaireuse**, un **Calendrifinement** (calendrier + confinement, si vous avez déjà arrêté de suivre) est organisé ! Du **9 **au **30 Novembre**, profitez d'un OS par jour écrit sur un thème imposé ! Vous pouvez au choix le suivre depuis le début (ici, donc) ou piocher ce qui vous intéresse.

Et pour le Lundi 9 Novembre, le thème été **Renouveau **!

(Si vous voulez plus d'information, tous les liens sont sur mon profil)

(Oh, et je profite de ce défi pour lancer un recueil Zemyx qui me tente depuis un moment. Comme le ship a pas mal d'adeptes, moi compris)

Petite précision, mais dans cet OS, il est dit que Dem vient de **Midgar **\- une zone de FFVII. Ce n'est pas canon, et il n'y a pas besoin de connaître l'endroit pour comprendre tout le texte. Sachez juste que _Le cimetière des trains _évoqué est un lieu hanté. Et du coup, c'est du **post KHIII**

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Le prix du printemps

.

Ça sent les fleurs, l'herbe humide et le pollen. La chaleur grimpe lentement. Zexion appelle ça le printemps.

"C'est joli. Ça va durer longtemps ?

\- Trois mois. Puis on passera à l'été."

L'été, l'automne et l'hiver. Des mots que Demyx connaît. Qui ont perdu tout leur sens, passé dix ans dans la nuit éternelle de la citadelle.

"J'aime bien."

C'est chaud, le printemps. Le soleil l'enveloppe comme un de ces cocons où les chenilles se nichent pour se faire papillon. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de vent, les sorties sont agréables. Alors, tous les matins, Demyx grimpe sur un balcon de la forteresse pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il cale son dos contre la pierre tiède, croise les jambes et pose devant lui son plateau. Ferme les yeux. La caresse de l'astre naissant est d'autant plus agréable qu'il la sent d'abord légère. Elle appuie doucement sur sa peau.

"Pourquoi on a des fleurs au printemps et pas en hiver ?"

Il pose la question au laborantin, alors que ce dernier s'autorise une rare pause dans les jardins fleuris qui bordent la forteresse. Le garçon le regarde, l'air de ne pas comprendre la question. Surtout, de ne pas saisir l'intérêt de sa question. Il hausse les épaules. Daigne quand même lui offrir une réponse. Celle qui l'arrange.

"C'est long à expliquer.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai masse de temps à perdre.

\- Pas moi."

Zexion accompagne ses mots d'un geste de la tête. Puis il tombe sur la trogne déçue de Demyx. Il soupire. Une forme de protestation, sans doute.

"C'est une question de température. S'il fait trop froid, le gel les tue. Il peut figer la sève qui coule dans le tronc des arbres.

\- Ah. C'est genre, comme si le sang se gelait dans nos veines.

\- C'est ça.

\- Pas cool."

Le sitariste se pose à même le sol, devant le champ de couleurs chatoyantes. L'odeur sucrée des corolles lui parvient. C'est comme un arrière goût, une effluve qu'on devine à peine, la bouche entrouverte. Un fragment de quelque chose. Une subtilité qui l'enivre.

Aujourd'hui, il décide que le printemps est sa saison préférée.

"C'est marrant. J'avais oublié ça, les saisons. L'hiver et tout. J'avais pas vu d'neige depuis des années, avant d'partir en éclaireur à Arendelle.

\- C'est normal. Il n'y a pas de cycles de saison à Illusiopolis.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai."

Et là d'où il vient... C'est pas qu'il n'y en a pas, de saison. Mais pour la différence que ça leur faisait. Il remarquait à peine le peu de nature qui mourrait dans les bras de l'automne, entre les gravats des taudis. Et la plaque gardait pour elle la neige qui tombait. Il en trouvait parfois un petit tas, noirci par la pollution. S'en émerveillait, et le ramenait chez lui. Mais le trésor fondait sur le trajet. Ne restait entre ses mains qu'un bloc de glace humide.

L'été, ça voulait dire chaleur insoutenable. La ville qui les surplombait crachait sur eux son souffle tiède et pestilentiel.

Et le printemps, c'était une fleur perdue dans un morceau de terre humide que le soleil dorlotait. Un peu d'herbe tout au plus.

C'est la première fois qu'il voit un vrai, de printemps.

"C'est beau."

Le scientifique hausse les épaules. Sûrement qu'il a l'habitude, lui. Il ne saisit la portée rassurante de ce renouveau qui éclot sous leurs yeux. Le retour rassurant d'un soleil caressant. La joie d'un océan de corolles colorées. Les parfums qui changent dans les rues, les fragrances chargées, les chatons de pollen qui lui grattent les yeux. Les rires des marmots qui sortent à nouveau, se courent après dans les rues. Le retour des vols d'oiseaux. La vie qui s'annonce dans un long murmure grandissant.

La vie.

Le printemps arrive alors qu'enfin, la guerre est finie.

"Z'avez eu des nouvelles de Riku ?" Dem demande en ajustant les cordes de son sitar.

\- Il a appelé ce matin.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien du côté de la forêt des nains. Il a prévenu Blanche-neige de la situation, au cas où."

Aucune trace de Sora, donc. Dommage. Toutes les fleurs n'ont pas percé la terre.

"Bah, ils vont bien finir par l'retrouver ! Il a pas pu aller bien loin."

Ses doigts passent sur les cordes. Un son léger, tremblant, leur échappe. C'est agréable de pouvoir enfin les caresser dans le calme d'un matin moelleux. Sans mission à accomplir. Sans ennemi. Pas de clones. Juste lui, la musique et son camarade.

"Kairi est allé voir du côté d'Agrabah.

\- Elle est toujours…

\- Oui."

La gamine rousse, tiraillée entre l'espoir indéfectible et les larmes de nuit. Dem comprend. C'est étrange et douloureux de vivre dans l'ignorance. De chercher dans le vide. L'inconnu, c'est l'infini des possibilités. L'abysse de la terreur. Elle se lève le matin pleine d'une énergie admirable, et s'endort le soir, recroquevillée sur le canapé du grand salon, devant le feu mourant de la cheminée. Son corps replié sur un sourire éteint. Il le sait, parce que quand sa respiration se fait régulière, c'est lui qui va la porter dans son lit.

Lea lui a dit plusieurs fois de rentrer aux Îles du Destin pour se reposer. Prendre quelques jours, au moins. Une semaine. Se couper de toute cette angoisse. En vain.

C'est triste. Pour elle, pour eux. Une plaie.

Mais Demyx l'avoue, il préfère un monde de paix sans Sora plutôt qu'une énième guerre. Alors il accepte. Il espère avec eux, bien sûr. Mais si l'indicible nouvelle est annoncée, il fera avec.

Sora ne sera pas son premier deuil.

"Et pour le reste ?"

Zexion tourne la tête vers lui. A peine. Un mouvement qui lui fait trembler les cheveux. Sous cet angle, Demyx devine ses deux yeux. Leur couleur fébrile comme l'eau sombre d'un ruisseau qui serpente. Un bleu fragmenté. L'éternel message désolé qu'ils annoncent.

"Rien."

Il hausse les épaules. Tant pis.

Pour la mémoire de celui dont personne ne semble se soucier, il gratte les premières notes. Derrière lui, les enfants rient. Ça crie dans les rues. Les jardins oubliés se réveillent au rythme du printemps. L'air se réchauffe alors que le jour progresse. Le vent danse avec les pousses tout juste sorties de terre. Il le sent qui passe sur son visage. Agités, ses cheveux lui chatouillent le front.

Au fond de sa mémoire, il cherche les paroles de cette comptine qu'on chantait dans les rues de Midgar. Celle sur les enfants perdus. Le fantôme du cimetière des trains. Celui qui égare les marmots candides qui de trop près approchent sa tanière.

Il ne s'arrête pas, quand la main de Zexion trouve une place sur son épaule. Pas plus qu'il ne relève la tête au moment où le scientifique s'éloigne pour regagner son terrier, le laboratoire du manoir.

_Si tu vas la nuit au cimetière des trains  
Si t'entends du bruit au bord du chemin.  
C'est l'gamin perdu, il faut se méfier  
C'est l'gamin perdu, faut pas s'approcher !_

Il bosse toujours trop, de toute façon.

_Si t'entends qu'ça pleure sous un tas de tôle  
Si tu tends l'oreille et que ça rigole  
C'est l'gamin perdu, il faut se méfier  
C'est l'gamin perdu, il pourrait t'enlever !_

Il faudra qu'il le traîne hors de sa grotte, un jour. Qu'il l'emmène voir comme la mer de neige scintille depuis les tours du palais d'Elsa. C'est bien beau de passer la journée à étudier les mondes. Mais s'il pouvait, au moins une fois, poser les yeux dessus autrement qu'à travers un écran. Comprendre qu'il y a de la beauté, au-delà des informations factuelles qu'il emmagasine constamment. Qu'il n'y a plus d'urgence à chercher, de nuit de sommeil à sacrifier, maintenant que Xehanort a disparu.

_Si tu vois dans l'noir comme deux grands yeux ronds  
Si en t'approchant tu trouves un garçon  
C'est l'gamin perdu, il faut se méfier  
C'est l'gamin perdu, il va te manger !_

Il lui chanterait bien des berceuses pour l'aider à s'endormir, si le gris acceptait de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller.

_S'il tend vers toi le bout de sa manche  
S'il a au visage des cicatrices blanches  
C'est l'gamin perdu, il faut se méfier  
C'est l'gamin perdu, qu'personne a sauvé !_

Maintenant que la guerre est finie, il faut qu'il désapprenne l'angoisse et l'urgence. Qu'il accepte, enfin, de se reposer.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

La comptine a été écrite à l'arrache passé minuit, j'espère que ça passe. Aussi, je n'ai pas eu de bêta, donc pardon pour les fautes qu'il reste sans doute.

Si vous voulez poursuivre le défi, rendez-vous demain avec **SisYa-Wa** sur le thème **Flammes **!


End file.
